


That Witch, Erasing the Nothingness

by Lunette



Series: in Wonderland [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Almost Feral Lily Evans, Attempt at Humor, Babysitter Severus Snape, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Gryffindor Severus Snape, Hufflepuff Lily Evans, Magical Petunia Evans Dursley, No Plot/Plotless, Off Screen Killing/Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Unreliable Narrator, no beta we died like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunette/pseuds/Lunette
Summary: AU. Red hair like a Prewett and pale skin like a Malfoy, was a combination no one would have expected from someone else. And yet, there was one. A muggleborn. And, in the next year, another one appears.Or, in which Sawada Chiyoko, twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi, granddaughter of a god and a witch, died from giving her heart to her twin, and reincarnated as Petunia Evans, in a different world.OC as Petunia. Outsider POV.
Series: in Wonderland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/879819
Comments: 44
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been existed on my docs, long before 「That Witch, in Wonderland」was born and published. 
> 
> A Petunia with a red hair and a pale skin with magic, is the premise of this fic. 
> 
> Please, enjoy the fic.

“You’re a witch, like my mom!” Said someone with an awe. “I thought I was the only one who could do magic in here!” 

“Who are you?” Lily asked from behind Tuney, she gripped her sister's dress tightly. The kid before her was around her age. And she hasn't seen him before. Someone new, perhaps? 

“Ah,” The boy let out a small gasp, as if aware of his rudeness. “My name’s Severus. We just moved here last week.” 

Her sister placed her hand over her back, giving her a soothing rub. Lily unknowingly relaxed her shoulder. 

“Are you Mrs. Snape’s son?” Her sister asked. The boy nodded jerkily at her. His eyes went from her to her sister’s face. As if he just realized her sister's existence. Lily huffed at the sight. Rude. 

“Yes.” He said, hiding his hands to his pocket pants. 

Tuney gave him a nod. “Welcome to the neighborhood. This is my little sister. Do you want to play with us?” 

“Sure.” He said, glancing at Tuney and her repeatedly. Then, “Thank you.” He added hastily. 

“You are welcome.” Her sister says. “So, what game do you want to play?” 

Later, when the night had fallen, and she was tucked under her warm blanket, she realized. 

Her sister was not once offered their names to him. 

* * *

“My name’s Lily.” She said, when they met again in the same park next week. “And that’s my sister, Tuney.” 

The boy, Severus, glanced at her sister who sat on the bench under a tree, before nodding at her. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

They went near where her sister was, and decided to play in a sand castle. “How do you know I can do magic?” 

“I saw you made the flowers bloom,” He answered. “You should be careful doing magic around the muggle.” 

“What’s a muggle?” She asked once again, her hands buried under the sand, and let her magic pour into it. 

“Non-magical people,” He cocked his head slightly, hiding his eyes under the shed of leaves. She can see the sweats on his eyebrows. “Your sister, Tuney, is it?, is probably one.” 

“Really?” She scrunched her brows, thinking as she made a tiny castle with her magic. Has she seen her sister do magic like her? 

The answer was, never. Not once she saw her sister do magic. 

_ But…  _

“Mmhmm,” Severus made a noise. “Has she an accidental magic?” 

“You mean like, when I suddenly appeared on a roof out of the blue because of dogs barking at me?” 

“Yeah, something like that.” 

Lily shakes her head. “No, I never saw her accidental magic.” She knew because she was almost 99% glued to her sister’s side everyday once she was capable of crawling. Or so what their parents said. 

“But,” She glanced at her sister, giving Tuney a small wave— in which Tuney replied with one of her own— “I think she had magic. She just,” She made a gesture towards her sister. “I don’t know, not once thinking she had one, so she never used it.” 

Severus stares at her long and hard. “Lily,” He said her name, slowly. “There’s a reason why it's called an accidental magic.” 

She huffed at him.  _ Rude, _ she thought to herself.  _ I know herself more than you. Why so judgemental?  _ “Anyway, once my sister got me from the roof and drove out the dogs, she gave me some pointer on how to control my magic.” Like, making her dolls move while she read her book out loud. Or like, changing her bookmark to a pencil or something. And so on. 

“Huh, weird.” 

“Hey! I know my sister is weird! No need to say it out loud!” 

“Uh, sorry.” 

She shrugged, accepting his apology and decided to change the subject. “Not bad.” She said, looking at Severus’ sand castle. 

“Thanks,” He glanced at her own. “Yours not bad, too. How come you can do that without a wand?” 

“Lots of practice,” She answered. “My sister taught me.” 

“...Right.” Severus gave her a sceptical look. She ignored it. 

An hour passed until Tuney came. “Alright kids. Time’s up. It’s time for you to come home if you didn’t want to come late for dinner.” 

Lily nodded, and let her magic wilt out from the sand castle, collapsing the castle slowly, just like her sister taught her. Once she was done, she dusted her dress and stood behind her sister. 

“C’mon, kid. Let me drop you off.” 

“I’m not a kid,” Severus muttered under his breath. “No need. I can go back alone.” 

“I promised your mother this morning to drop you off, kid. Don’t make me break my promise to your mother.” 

He frowned, before finally nodding to Tuney. “...Alright.” 

“Great!” She smiled at him before offering her right hand to him. 

Severus saw the hand, confused at the gesture. He glanced at his side and saw Lily took Tuney’s left hand. They stared at each other before finally Severus took the offered hand. 

Fifteen minutes later, they were in front of Severus’ house. The sisters waited until Severus went inside. 

“Alright, Lils,” Her sister gave her a small smile. “Let’s go home.” 

She nodded, giving Tuney a smile of her own. “Yes, let’s go home, Tuney!” 

* * *

“Did you know there’s a name for people without magic?” 

“Mmhmm,” Tuney hums as she dried Lily’s hair with a towel. “What is it?” 

“Severus said they called as a muggle.” 

“A muggle, you said?”

“Yeah,” She snuggled a bit and lowered her head slightly, giving her sister easy access to her hair. “And he said you’re a muggle.” 

Her sister let out another hum. 

“But, I don’t believe him,” She continued. “I think you have magic.” She yawned, and before she knew it, she had already fallen asleep on her sister’s thighs. 

* * *

Times passed, Severus kept giving her a lesson about magic and told her about magical communities. While she taught him about controlling magic. 

She once suggested to him to learn from Tuney instead of her. He gave her a weird face. Since that, she never suggested her sister be included in their magic discussion. 

And when a year passed since their first meeting, Severus’ father, Mr. Tobias Snape, died from an accident at his workplace. 

She doesn't know why, but she had a feeling that her sister knew more about this than anyone else. Not even Mrs. Eileen Snape— Severus’ mother— knew the truth behind her husband's death. 

But, she kept silent. Besides, the death of Mr. Tobias Snape was a blessing for the mother and son. 

No need to let the world know that her sister knew people from the underworld. 

* * *

One day, someone knocked on the Evans’ residence. Someone with a witch hat and in a robe. 

Someone from a magical school, delivering a letter of acceptance. 

_ But, she isn't eleven years old yet. So, why there’s already a letter—  _

_ Wait, hold up—  _

“For whom this letter again, Professor?” She asked, sat between her parents while Tuney went upstairs, leaving them in the kitchen. 

The professor looked at her with an unreadable gaze. “I believe this letter is for your sister; Ms. Petunia Evans.” 

A second, two seconds, and three seconds later, she screamed in glee. 

“TUNEY! YOUR LETTER IS HERE! YOU ARE A WITCH, TUNEY! I'M SO GONNA TELL THIS TO SEVVY!” 

* * *

Once she has calmed around, she sips her tea slowly. Making sure she avoids the professor’s gaze. 

Even without looking at her sister, she can feel her sister’s confusion. 

“But I never had accidental magic before,” She said after reading her letter. “The only one who had accidental magic in this home is only my sister.” She continued. 

The professor— Professor McGonagall— raised her eyebrows when heard that. “Is that so?” She sipped another tea before continuing. “But your birth is already recorded on our rooster. Even without an accidental magic, all letters will be delivered by our owls— or, for a student from muggles, the letter will be delivered by our staff.” 

Tuney frowned, before finally tucked the letter back to the envelope. “I see.” 

“You don’t seem surprised, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans.” The professor gestured at the daughters. 

Both her parents glanced at each other. “Well, we always know our daughters are specials.” And that was all they said to the professor. 

The professor, weirdly enough, just nodded, accepting their parents’ explanation. 

* * *

“I still can’t believe it,” Sevvy muttered under his breath. “That Horse Girl is a witch.” 

She stomped his feet without hesitation. “Don’t mock my sister!” She hissed at him, glaring at him for not let out another word. 

He clicked his tongue, and fortunately for her, he didn’t say anything. 

Today, Mrs. Snape, along with her son, accompanying the Evans to the Diagon Alley for buying Tuney’s school equipment. 

“Let’s exchange your money first,” Mrs. Snape said with an awkward smile, gesturing at somewhere. “This way, please.” 

“Thank you once again, Eileen,” Her mom said with a grateful smile, gripping Mrs. Snape’s hand tightly. “For teaching our children about your communities.” 

“Oh, no. Not at all,” Mrs. Snape shakes her head. “And beside, I should be thankful to your daughters, for befriending my son. I know my son can be, ah, a difficult child to be friends with. Teaching them about their heritages is not enough for that.” 

As if to prove that he was, indeed, a difficult child, Sevvy tugging at his mother’s skirt. “Mom!” 

Mrs. Snape smiled at her son, ruffling his hair. “Gringotts is this way.” 

Once they arrived at Gringotts, a Wizarding Bank, they were greeted by goblins. 

She gasped.  _ This is the first time she saw another intelligent creature! _

“They are so cool…” She whispered, awed at the sight of them. 

The nearest goblin, looked from his table and glanced at her. The goblin gave her a sharp smile, showing her their sharp fangs. 

She gasped once again, mesmerized at the sight. 

When her parents exchanged the money with Sevvy’s mother, someone approached her. 

“Is that your sister, witch?” 

She turned her head and saw a goblin, staring at her sister with an unreadable look. 

“Yes, she is my sister. Why?” 

“Your sister,” The goblin licked their lips, and their eyes still lingering on Tuney. “Is a very, very scary witch. To be able to control her magic to the point of almost untraceable, is without a doubt,” The goblin paused, before finally glancing at her, grinning at her. “A terrifying witch.” 

Instead of being scared at the ominous words from the goblin, she felt grateful. 

“Thank you!” She gave the goblin a grateful look. “You are the first one who admits my sister is a witch! Everyone is always sceptical of her just because she never had accidental magic!” If she wasn’t in the bank— especially, in a Wizarding Bank— she would be sobbing and bowing at the goblin for acknowledging her sister. 

“Hah! Another reason why your sister is more terrifying!” The goblin laughed at her words. “They probably can’t feel your sister’s magic because of how good she is at controlling and hiding her magic, witch.” He gave her another grin before leaving her alone, continuing their job as a bank teller. 

Lily took a deep breath before going to her sister’s side. No one believed her sister, not even Tuney herself. And, it was her job, as Tuney’s little sister, to believe in her. 

_ Because, really, _ Lily squished her sister’s hand, and felt a  _ warm-home-safety-protection _ feeling she found whenever she was beside Tuney,  _ there was no way those feelings weren't magic. Not even her parents and their muggle friends felt like that. _

_ Yeah, _ she thought to herself,  _ that’s definitely her sister’s magic. _

* * *

After their parents exchanged the money, they went to the Wand Maker, Ollivanders, to buy a wand for her sister. 

The only one who went inside the shop were her and her sister, while the rest waited at the nearest bookshop. 

“Welcome,” Someone greeted once they stepped in. “To the Ollivanders,” A man in a magical robe, staring unblinkingly at Tuney. “Now, tell me. Who is the customer?” 

Tuney took a step forward, slightly hiding her from the shopkeeper. “That would be me, sir.” 

The shopkeeper grinned widely. “Excellent,” He said, his voice somehow went slightly raspy. “And don’t call me sir, my dear. Please call me Ollivander.” 

“Mr. Ollivander.” Her sister said, nodded at the shopkeeper. 

The shopkeeper, Mr. Ollivander, grinned once again. “Please, try this one, my dear. A cedar wand, twelve inches, with a core of a centaur tail hair. Pretty springy, too.” 

When Tuney took a grasp of the wand, the shopkeeper immediately took it back. “No, not this one. How about this, nine and one-quarter inches with a phoenix tail feather, made from a holly.” 

He took it again before Tuney can touch it. “Hmm, a tricky customer, eh? Tell me, my dear,” He paused, his eyes not once leaving her sister’s eyes— not even he picked all the wands. 

  
  


**_“Is your birthday on 「u̴̖̞͠n̷̡̞̯̦̦͙̭̋̐͒̎͌͊̈͒̅̉̚͜͝͝ͅh̴̨̤̙͕̘͈͚͂̿̑̏̈̉̂̈̓͌e̴̬͓͉̘͔̥̘͙͒̌͒̍̓̇̊̓̃ͅȓ̵̻̣̉͂̒̃͒͂̎͊͘d̵̡̫͖̝̻̦̟̟̘̰̗͌̄̐͐̌̓̍̚͜ǎ̴̤̣̠̪̱͓̏̋͘̚͝b̴͎̼̩̩̩̦̈͌l̵̢̬͙̣̬̘̉̔ĕ̸̹͚̗͖̯͚͐̑̓̈̏̓͆̓̊̉͂̔͊͝ ̴̫͇͍͚̪̲̺̙̈́̌́͐̆̐̏͗̑̈́̓̚ͅå̷̧̡̗̮̦̮͎̲̲̊̉̓̆͝n̸̢̡̛̗͎̝͔̓̇̌̋̊͝d̵̨̝̠͓̝͕͆̾̊ͅͅ ̸̪̫̟̲͕̼̯͌ḯ̵̛̠̬͓̰̟̣̤̼͂̅̐̾̉̓͗̿̆͘̚n̷͈̪̘̥̘͖͔͎̜̻̺̖͌̆͒̏̔̍̀͐͝d̸͍̺̀̔̿̆͗̄̋̕̚̕̕͝ḙ̶̢̠͖̟͌̒̿͐͜s̸̛̻͚̣͇̯̼͍̻̯̳͉̩̫͛͑͆̂ͅc̷̢̛̛͔̣̙̩̠͐̈́͐̊̏̒̔́̇͊r̷̡̧̧̧͙̦̥͔͓̥̹͊̈́̄̒̉͘͜i̴͓͖̼̦̟̞̮̣̩͑͛͑̈̉͜b̸̮̯̣̱͍͉͕̦̔̏̍̇̑͗̾̈́̓̕͝a̸̡͉̫͎̙̾̓̋͋̋̔̔͂͑͘͘̕̕̚ͅb̶̢̞̈́̓͌͋̏̿͝ḻ̶̛̛̱̳̺͔̰̯͉̘̯̼̮̓̄̏̂͊̽͐̚͜͜ȅ̵̡̘̺̝̣̫̺̙͔̲̞̹͐̌͊̂͠ͅ」?”_ **

  
  
  


Everything went silent and quiet, and all she could feel was the sudden numb feeling and coldness inside the shop, as if she just straight jumping to the North Pole naked. 

And when she glanced up— since when her eyes were on the ground?— she saw the glinting eyes on the shopkeeper, and somehow, his grin became wicked. 

“Please,” He said, giving a black box, unopened with a black wand inside. “Try this one.” 

This time, the shopkeeper didn’t stop Tuney to touch the wand. 

“Excellent,” The shopkeeper said in a breathless tone. His eyes glanced rapidly between her sister’s eyes and the wand. “Yew, thirteen inches long, not one, not two, and not three,  _ but _ with seven thunderbird tail feathers. A strong, unyielding wand,” He continued, his eyes not once leaving Tuney and the wand. “How… utterly fascinating, my dear.” 

_ Tick, tock. _

_ The clocks keep ticking. _

“That would be seven Galleons, my dear.” For the first time they stepped inside, the shopkeeper gave them a warm smile. 

Tuney gave him the money. “Thank you, Mr. Ollivander.” 

“It’s a pleasure to have you as my customer, my dear. And I can’t wait for your sister’s wand next year.” 

“Tuney…?” She called her sister, still shivered from the sudden coldness from the shop. “Are you okay…?” 

Her sister patted her head and gave her a smile. She felt a  _ warm-home-safety-protection _ feeling engulfed her. 

The cold was gone. And she gave Tuney a smile of her own. 

“Wanna buy an ice cream before we catches up with the others, Lils?” 

“Yes, please!” There was no way she was gonna refuse an ice cream. 

* * *

Today was the day. 

The day where her sister, Tuney, went to a magical school. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” She said softly, hugging her sister tightly. From today onwards till next year, she would be alone without her sister. Sure, she would still have Sevvy. But he wasn’t her sister. No one can replace Tuney as her sister. 

Her sister didn’t say anything, merely rubbing her head softly. 

Both her parents already giving their goodbyes to Tuney along with Mrs. Snape and her son, leaving them alone in front of the train. 

“See you later, Lils.” Tuney said with a smile. 

“Mmhmm, see you later, Tuney.” 

And with that, her sister went inside to the train. Leaving her alone. 

She didn’t leave the spot until the train was gone from her sight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did— Did the Sorting Hat just call his friend a menace of chihuahua?! 
> 
> … 
> 
> ...Yeah, he can see Lily as a menace of chihuahua, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the bookmarks, comments and the kudos!! 
> 
> Please enjoy the new chapter!

Severus scowled at his letter. 

Oh, don’t take him wrong. He was happy of course to be accepted at Hogwarts— along with Lily. 

It was just— well. Lily’s sister was a student there. 

As their upperclassman. 

Dang it. 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his mind. And from the corner of his eyes, he saw Lily floating in the air along with her own letter. 

“Lily—” Don’t beg, don’t beg, don’t— “Don’t float in the house, please.” 

...He begged, didn’t he. 

Lily finally relented at his pleas. With a hum, her foot planted on the floor silently, her letter floated for a moment before she took it with her hand. “Boo.” She boo-ed at him for ruining her fun. 

He sighed. Before, he would be amazed and jealous at Lily’s ability of how easy she controlled her own magic. But now, those amazement and jealousy changed into tiredness, like she was just a mere kid that needed constant supervision. 

“What House do you think we will be sorted?” Lily asked, her green eyes glinting under the lamp light. “Tuney didn’t tell me about her House in her letters. So, any guess what her House is?” 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” He replied to both of her questions. He wondered if he could change his school before the school started. He didn’t want to spend his seven years of education as Lily's babysitter. 

“C’mon, let’s wake Tuney up.” She took his arm and dragged him towards her room. 

Both their mothers; Mrs. Evans— “Call me Aunty Marie, dear.”— and his mom were in the kitchen, preparing a big breakfast for everyone. While Mr. Evans— “Don’t call me that, kid. Just call me Uncle Nick.”— were buying milk on the nearest market. 

When Lily opens the door, he sees the eldest daughter of Evans was buried under the blanket. 

He saw Lily took a deep breath and he braced himself. 

“TUNEY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAAA—” 

Snap! 

Severus saw Tuney’s hand out from the blanket, her fingers snapped. He can’t help but shuddered at the gesture. 

Only with a snap of finger, she can shut Lily’s scream. 

And Lily, instead of being annoyed or scared that her screams— _her voice_ — have been silenced, merely grinned. He felt Lily’s magic curled around her sister, poking her repeatedly. 

_Wake up, Tuney! Wake up!_

...Did she just use a morse code to wake her sister up? 

A groan broke his musing, and he saw Tuney glared at the annoyance of her sister. The sunlight filtered between the curtains, and it hit her eyes, making her squinted at the eleven years old kids in front of her. 

Three seconds passed as she finally let out another groan and took off her blanket. He saw her shuddered when her feet touched the cold floor. And with a sigh, she summoned her wand from the desk across the bed and used it as a hairpin. 

He shook his head. Seriously, only her using a wand as a mere hair accessory. 

Still half asleep, she ruffled both of their heads before going to the bathroom to wash her face up. 

Severus felt a tugging from his sleeves and saw Lily pointing at the kitchen with her chin. Both of them knew she was capable of breaking the bind on her throat, and yet she didn’t do it. And he knew damn well why she didn’t do it. 

“Wait,” He called her, stopping in her tracks. Without waiting for her reply— as if she can reply now— he touched her throat and let his magic curl around it. It took him a few minutes to break the bind. “There. Satisfied?” He huffed at her, wiping the sweats with his handkerchief. 

Lily grinned, her green eyes lit in satisfaction. “Very! You are getting better, Sevvy!” Her voice was a little bit raspy, a side effect of his own incapability to not to unbind it perfectly. But, that was alright. Because it was a progress. 

A swell of pride filled his body. And instead of repressing it, he dwells on it. “Thank you, Lils.” 

Facing Lily's smile, he can’t help but let out of his own. 

* * *

“We meet again, my dear.” 

He saw Lily nodded at the wand shopkeeper, Mr. Ollivander. 

“And now, which one of you to get their first wand?” 

They glanced at each other. A second later, he felt a magic nudge from Lily. 

With a huff, he stepped forward. The shopkeeper glanced at him, and smiled. 

“Now, please show your wand hand.” 

As the shopkeeper measured his hand, he saw the shopkeeper also summoned several wand boxes. 

“Here, try this one. A hard-wearing spruce wand in seven and one-half inches long, with a phoenix tail feather as the core.” 

When he touched it, not even a second later, the shopkeeper took it off of his hand. “No. Not that one. Maybe this one, a detailed maple wand, twelve and one-half inches long, with a dragon heartstring.” 

Before he can touch it, Mr. Ollivander took another one. “Hmm, curious, curious… Aha! Perhaps this one!” The shopkeeper immediately thrusted the wand to his hand. And when he touched it, something warm filled his mind. 

“Finally!” The shopkeeper laughed hard. “My grandfather made that wand, and it took this long for that wand to choose!” The shopkeeper let out another laugh before calming himself to give the kids a proper explanation. “A simple cherry wand, ten and one-quarter inches long, with a basilisk horn as the core,” The shopkeeper eyes glinting under the harsher sunlight that came from the window. “Such a rare wand with a rare core, my dear,” He smiled, showing them a sharp fang that was usually hidden. “Did you know that you’re the second owner who has a basilisk horn as their wand core?” He continued, his voice almost coo-ed at the wand that was on his hand. “The first one was nonetheless the Slytherin himself.” He ended his explanation abruptly before changing his focus to Lily. 

“And now, my dear. Let’s find your own wand, shall we?” 

Lily took a step forward as he took a step backward. She showed the shopkeeper her wand hand. As the shopkeeper measured the hand, he also summoned several wand boxes. With quiet mutters to himself, he threw several wand boxes while summoning other ones. 

“Alright, let’s try this one. An elm wand, twelve and one-quarter inches long, with a dragonstring—” Just like him before, before Lily can touch it, Mr. Ollivander immediately took it off of her. “No. Try this one instead; a willow wand, ten inches long, with a unicorn hair— No. Maybe… Hm…” 

His eyes gained sharpness as he took a quick glance between Lily and the shelves behind him. “Hmm…” He summoned a box from the shelves and opened it. “Try this one, my dear. A willow wand, ten and one-quarter inches long, with... a horned serpent horn as the core.” 

He saw how Lily’s eyes glowed in an eerie green as she held the wand. When Lily’s eyes met him, she gave him an understanding look. 

_So, this is the feeling of holding your own wand, huh?_

_Yes._

“Excellent!” The shopkeeper's voice broke their silent conversation. “Just like your sister, both your cores are from other lands, while your friend here, the wand itself from another land,” His eyes peered over them. “How… curious. Anyway! Both wands each cost seven Galleons.” 

Once they paid their own wands and the holsters, they exited the shop and went immediately to where their families were waiting for them. 

They glanced at each other, and then nodded. They will not discuss their wand wood and its cores. 

Too much hassle, to be honest. And beside, their kiddy brains wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

* * *

“Tuney! Are you going to sit with your friends?” asked Lily once they boarded the trains. 

“No,” Tuney replied without her robe, her scarf and her tie. She was probably trying to not to give any hint to her sister what her House was. She probably knew, if Lily knew what her House was, she wouldn’t hesitate wanting to be sorted in the same House. “I’ll sit with you guys.” 

(He didn’t want to be in the same House as Lily either. He didn’t want to be her babysitter, damn it!) 

Lily, who was saddened she couldn't find any hint of her sister’s House, was immediately hugging her sister in happiness. “Yay! I think I saw one empty before we boarded. C’mon, quick before it got filled!” Without hesitation, she took Severus’ arm, ignoring his ‘Hey!’. 

With a smile, she followed after them. 

* * *

Without Lily’s knowing, once they arrived, Tuney slipped off. She probably went to Hogwarts with her Housemates. 

Both Lily and him didn’t faze at the sight of ghosts that greeted them, unlike some muggleborns and several halfbloods’ students. When you spend your time with Lily and her sister, Tuney, you would get lots of adventure even if you were in the muggle world. 

In other words, no, he didn’t want another adventure in a trapped pharaoh’s tombs, thank you very much. Or, when they were trapped in the magical forest of Amazon. Or, or— 

_“Evans, Lily!”_

Hearing his friend’s name broke his musing of past memories. 

The Great Hall’s whisper becomes more loudly at the sound of Lily’s name. He frowned, Hogwarts shouldn’t know about Lily’s skills, so, why they— 

Wait— 

Her sister— 

Dang it. 

He forgot about her sister. 

With a sigh, he waited patiently for Lily’s sorting. 

**_“—HUFFLEPUFF!”_ **

The voice of the Sorting Hat woke him up from his half-asleep state. He was more tired than usual, for he needed to entertain ~~_more like restraining_~~ Lily in the train. While her sister merely watched them interacting with each other in amused gaze. 

( _Traitor!_ He can’t help but glaring at Lily’s sister. While Lily was having a sugar rush in the background. _Just you wait until I throw a sugar rush Lily at you in the morning!_ ) 

Severus tried to remember Hufflepuff's traits. And somehow, only one word popped on his mind; 

_Loyalty._

Yeah, Lily’s loyalty to her sister was beyond saving, alright. 

Wait a minute— 

With a groan, he realized he needed to give a tutorial to the prefects and the upperclassmen of Hufflepuff how to entertain ~~_restraining_~~ Lily in their House. 

_“Prince, Severus!”_

Hearing his name called, he shook his head in hope to remove the sleepiness. With a deep breath and steady steps, he walks forward to the stool and the Sorting Hat. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Oh, my. Another one?” 

Somehow, the word ‘another one’ makes him dizzy. 

“My apologies,” the Sorting Hat chuckled on his mind. “Well then, shall we sort you out?” Without waiting for his reply, the Sorting Hat began examining his memories. 

“Mmhmm, I believe you will be suitable in the Gryffindor.” 

“No,” He immediately rejected the idea of himself in Gryffindor. Him? A Gryffindor? Hah! “Put me in the Slytherin, please.” That was where his mother went. 

“Then, you’ll be in the same House as Miss Evans.” And both of them knew which Evans the Sorting Hat talked about. 

Severus froze at that. “You know what, I’ll take your idea in Gryffindor.” 

“That’s what I said, my boy,” the Sorting Hat dared to laugh at that. “Only a brave man can restrain a menace of chihuahua.” 

Did— Did the Sorting Hat just call his friend a menace of chihuahua?! 

… 

...Yeah, he can see Lily as a menace of chihuahua, alright. 

“Well, then. From now on, your House would be—” 

**_“—GRYFFINDOR!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 
> 
> 1\. Lily is a menace, especially a menace of chihuahua.  
> 2\. Instead of Lily went to Gryffindor like in the Canon, she went to the Hufflepuff. Now, imaging an almost-feral-chihuahua!Lily in a cozy, warm, friendly Hufflepuff. And I admit, I drooled at the sight of Lily in there.  
> 3\. Severus is so done and tired of dealing with Lily.  
> 4\. And Severus immediately went 'NOPE! BIG NOPE! I DON'T WANNA BE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS THE HORSE GIRL! I DON'T CARE EVEN I WILL BE IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH LOUD, RECKLESS BRASH KIDS!'  
> 5\. Just like what the Sorting Hat said, only a brave man that can handle an almost-feral-chihuahua.  
> 6\. Lily always thought to herself that she was a cute, obedient little sister. While it wasn't wrong, but it wasn't right either. Just ask Severus.  
> 7\. Severus always thought to himself that he was the most normal and sane in their little group. While it wasn't wrong, it wasn't right either. For example; while it wasn't his fault for their 'fun' adventuring in the 'muggle' world, it was his curiosity that led them there.  
> 8\. Chiyo/Petunia isn't a human being in the morning. Only the almighty black coffee that can shaped and tamed her into a human.  
> 9\. I repeat, this fic contains an unreliable narrator.  
> 10\. For Lily's wand, the only Canon I keep is the wood and the length.  
> 11\. As for Severus' wand, because it wasn't stated (as far as I know), so I have fun making his wand.  
> 12\. Reason why their cores/wood are foreign, well, let's say it's because of Chiyo/Petunia teaching (directly for Lily, indirectly for Severus (via Lily)).  
> 13\. Yes, you read them right. Lily went to Hufflepuff. Severus went to Gryffindor. And Chiyo/Petunia went to Slytherin. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Sevvy…” Evans of Hufflepuff poked her friend. “Why did they call Tuney a mudblood? What is a mudblood?” 
> 
> Prince stopped on his track, his black eyes somehow becoming bigger. “Where did you hear that?” He asked in dread. “Lily, tell me! Where did you hear that word?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even 24 hours I posted the last chapter, and yet I already posting another one *shaking my head in amazement* 
> 
> This chapter is a little bit shorter than before, but I hope you guys enjoying this one! 
> 
> For this chapter, it was seen from the general students/professors. Hence 'they' in this chapter (unless it was stated on the professor section, a.k.a the third pov).

Everyone knew the famous First Year student that goes with the name of Petunia Evans. 

A first year student from Slytherin with her famous blazing red hair like a Prewett and a pale skin like a Malfoy. A first year student, who has a muggle’s family name. 

No one dared to ask her lineage, not when she expertly casted a wandless _Protego_ to protect herself from a stray curse. 

(Everyone who was in there was also aware, if she stepped out to avoid the curse, the curse itself would hit the students behind her.) 

A _Protego_ , a protection charm where not every adult wizard was capable to casted one? And this first year student, capable to cast a protection charm? And a _wandless_ one at that? 

There was also one time, where a professor asked her why she wasn’t using her wand to practice in their classes. Her answer? 

“My wand?” She tilted her head slightly, eyes gleaming in confusion, before she finally reached her wand that has been used as a hair accessory. “Oh! My wand! I apologize, Professor. I kind of forgot I have one now.” Then, she took her wand from her hair, letting her hair fall and curled around her long neck, twirled her wand a bit and then casting the magic _wordlessly_. 

Yeah, no one dared to ask her lineage, alright. 

* * *

So, when the next year came, everyone was also surprised to find another redhead girl with the same family name. 

**_“—HUFFLEPUFF!”_ **

They also noticed the crazy— _madness,_ everyone in their mind supplied— green eyes that shone brightly under the Great Hall’s candlelights. They also heard the loud ‘tch’ across the room when her eyes landed on the older Evans on the other table. 

A loud smack can be heard from another student from the crowd. Somehow, amongst the loud whispers in the Great Hall, they can hear the other student’s word. 

_“Control yourself, Evans!”_

_“Shut it, Prince!”_ The crazy Evans hissed back without turning back to the crowd. And yet, despite all of that, the craziness on her eyes lessened. 

A Prince? A Pureblood family who knew a possible-muggle family name? Maybe this ‘Evans’ wasn’t a muggleborn, but a halfblood? 

_“Prince, Severus!”_

Then, they saw a young boy with black hair and black eyes (black hair and eyes, a Prince color), the sharpness chin that could usually be found on a pureblood family. 

Once the boy seated on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head— the Sorting Hat laughed so hard that it nearly fell from the Prince's head, while the boy scowled at nothing but they knew he was scowled at the Sorting Hat. 

The Sorting Hat wheezed before it took a deep breath and said the Prince's House; 

**_"—GRYFFINDOR!"_ **

The newest Evans whipped her head and stared at the Prince. Her fingers pointed at the Prince with her jaw dropped. 

The Prince snorted before hissed— which, somehow, they can hear it loud and clear— 

_"Behave, Evans."_

The said Evans merely huffed at him and replied with; 

_"Boo. You are not fun."_

And somehow, Evans' eyes went to normal— no hint of craziness and no more glowing green eyes. 

What in the Merlin’s Beard name?! 

* * *

“Can you help me?” asked a dry male voice. Everyone in the Hufflepuff table turned from their breakfast and saw the Prince boy standing with several stacks of books in his hands. “Here, can you distribute these to your Housemates?” 

They glanced down and read; 

**101s Dummy Guide of** ~~_Restraining, no, Controlling—NO_ ~~ **Entertaining Lily Evans**

**First Edition**

And when they glanced up, they noticed the dark circles on the Prince’s eyes. And they also noticed the tiredness on his black eyes, and weirdly enough, a hint of hopefulness. 

“Please, distribute them for me?” His tone almost pleaded despite the dryness on it. 

Because they were _the_ Hufflepuff, the true definition of always-helpful-and-100%-harmless, they accepted it. 

“Thank you.” He whispered in gratitude, his eyes shone in, dare they say, full of heroism. 

Besides, there was nothing wrong with accepting a request from a First Year, right? 

* * *

_“LILY! NO!”_

_“LILY YES!”_

And then—

**_KA-BOOM!_ **

Somehow, despite the disaster that was created by Evans (with Prince trying to damage control her in the background), their potions became successful. Maybe because Prince was a Pureblood family that were famous for their Potion Master/Mistress? 

Who knows? Not them, definitely. 

If that was how Evans was around Prince, just think how… unrestrained Evans can be when she was alone— was every Hufflepuff and Gryffindor thoughts. 

At that moment, every student in that classroom decided, whenever they had a class together, the one who would control Evans would be Prince. And fortunately for them, Evans was a Hufflepuff while Prince was a Gryffindor. They can’t think if they were in an opposite House like the famous rivalry of Slytherin and Gryffindor. They tried to picture Evans in the Gryffindor—because of her questioned lineage— and Prince in the Slytherin—because of his pureblood status. 

Everyone shuddered at the thought. 

Yeah, no. They were lucky for Evans sorted into Hufflepuff while Prince sorted into Gryffindor. 

(Across the alternate universes, a red haired woman and a black haired man sneezed in their respective houses.) 

* * *

Of course, of _fucking_ course the newest Evans/Prince was capable of doing a wandless magic. Of _fucking_ course— was everyone’s thought when they witnessed of Evans/Prince transfiguration her/his matches into needles, then into butterflies, then into a varying fowers. 

Despite Evans and Prince didn’t sharing a transfiguration class together, their ease of wandless magic was enough bafflement to their classmates and their professor. 

* * *

“Not one, not two, _BUT_ three students who were capable of doing wandless magic!” Professor McGonagall groaned in her seat, her fingers massaging her temple at the memories of her class. Her actions were so out of character for her, but no one dared to comment on it to her. 

“Tell me about it,” Professor Slughorn murmured in between his drink. “I don’t know what would happen to my class if it wasn’t Prince that did the damage control.” 

“I asked Miss Evans—the younger one— why she didn’t use her wand when transfiguration matches. Did you know what her answer was?” Then, Professor McGonagall raised her voice, mimicking the youngest Evans’ voice. “ _‘But, Professor! Don’t you think it’s a pity if I use my cutie pie?’_ ” 

“‘A cutie pie’? Did she just call her wand a cutie pie?!” Someone commented. 

Professor McGonagall then changed back to her voice. “Then, I asked the same question to Prince when he was in my class. His answer was; “ _‘Professor, I don’t want to break my wand in half. Until I can do this with ease, I’m not gonna use my wand. I hope you can understand, Professor.’_ ” And then he gave me a hopeful look!” She gave them a disbelieving look to them. 

No one commented on Professor McGonagall’s words, until a brave man asked Professor Slughorn’s day. 

“I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but Evans put the ingredients and the steps-by-steps backwards,” He said before he took a deep gulp of his drink. “And she, also, tried to add a totally-not-100%-illegal-ingredients-I-assure-you to her potions. If it wasn’t Prince to counter her potions, I don’t know what kind of abomination it will result,” His eyes glazed at the memories. “Bless Prince for their abilities in potion. No wonder every child that came from that family becomes a famous Potion Master and Potion Mistress.” 

Everyone raised their drinks and murmured ‘cheers’ before taking a deep gulp of their respective drinks. 

* * *

Sometimes, there would be some stupidity in students. 

Especially when someone tried to challenge Evans of Slytherin. 

Evans of Slytherin, unlike her sister, was a plain, average girl when it comes to appearance— despite her blazing red hair and her pale skin. Her eyes were a boring, dull green eyes with freckles adorning her pale skin. Her hair was usually pinned with her wand, emphasizing her horse-like long neck to the world. Her appearance, in a whole, was harmless looking. 

However, despite the ‘plainness’ of Evans of Slytherin, no one dared to challenge her— with or without her wand. 

For example… 

“Hey, Mudblood!” Stupid A mocked her in a plain day in the corridor hall. 

Out of nowhere, long before Stupid A can pulling out his wand, a strong wind from outside of the tower pushed him and caged him to the wall, while Evans of Slytherin passed without looking at Stupid A— more like, she didn’t even acknowledging him. Her shoes clicked the floor loudly among the strong wind. 

Another example… 

When another cough—stray—cough curse flies towards Evans of Slytherin, instead of casting another _Protego_ like in the first day, she merely dispelled it before it hit her. 

She didn’t use her wand, and she didn’t make a weird gesture. For Merlin's sake, she even didn’t glance at it! A curse casted, not even another breath taken, and then poof. 

Gone. 

As if the cough-stray-cough curse didn’t exist in the first place. 

Yeah, sometimes they would find some stupidity on students when it comes to Evans of Slytherin. 

* * *

“Hey, Sevvy…” Evans of Hufflepuff poked her friend. “Why did they call Tuney a mudblood? What is a mudblood?” 

Prince stopped on his track, his black eyes somehow becoming bigger. “Where did you hear that?” He asked in dread. “Lily, tell me! Where did you hear that word?!” 

Evans of Hufflepuff, instead of answering Prince’s question, merely huffed at him. “Tell me, Sevvy! What is a mudblood?” 

“Tell me first, Lily!” 

“Ugh, fine!” Evans of Hufflepuff rolled her eyes before pointing at Stupid A with her chin that just came from a corner of corridor. “Him! I heard it from him two days ago.” 

The Gryffindor mouthed ‘run’ to Stupid A before he stood in front of Evans of Hufflepuff. 

“Remember what I said about blood status in the magical community?” 

“Yes, why—? Wait—” A realization look appears on Evans of Hufflepuff. Let say Evans of Hufflepuff wasn’t an idiot nor she was stupid and dumb. “DID THAT BITCH JUST CALLED MY SISTER A DIRTY HUMAN BEING?! I WILL SHOW THAT BITCH A TRUE DEFINITION OF DIRTY HUMAN BEING—!” 

Both her hands engulfed in flames—wait — WAS THAT A FIENDFYRE?! HOW THE HELL A FIRST YEAR STUDENT KNEW A DARK MAGIC CURSE??! 

Before the flames could take a shape, Prince immediately slapped her head. Hard. 

“—OW! SEVVY! WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME—?!” 

“What Tuney said about fire, Lily?” 

“—Uhh, no fire without her supervision?” Somehow, Evans of Hufflepuff became calmed when she saw the calm eyes of Prince. “Ehehe…?” 

“I’m gonna tell this to Tuney.” And with that, Prince turned around to the opposite of Stupid A, his robe magically following him like a royalty, leaving Evans of Hufflepuff alone in the corridor along with the crowds. 

“Wait— Sevvy! Don’t tell this to Tuney! Sevvy! Wait—!” 

Yeah, alright. They can see why the Sorting Hat placed Prince on Gryffindor instead of the usual Slytherin. Only a brave— _cough-madman-cough_ — man can walk straight to a Fiendfyre. Even if it was uncasted one. 

  
Even if it was _two_ uncasted Fiendfyre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion... 
> 
> 1\. Severus spent his first night in Hogwarts to write a guide of how to handle Lily Evans. Hence the dark circles on his eyes.   
> 2\. Kidding, he always has dark circles once he becomes Lily's babysitter.   
> 3\. Since that accident, Severus was known as the second Merlin for calming a raging Lily with two Fiendfyres on her hands amongst students. Albus Dumbledore is the second Merlin? Who the hell is Albus Dumbledore?   
> 4\. Will there be a consequence for Lily of (two uncasted) Fiendfyre(s)? We will see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And oh, right. I nearly forgot,” Miss Evans continued. “There’s one in Hogwarts.” 
> 
> “...One of what, Miss Evans?” 
> 
> “A Horcrux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the power of the Moon! I'll punish yo—
> 
> Oh, wait. Wrong fandom. 
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> With the power of the grammar checker online! I delivering this new chapter to you! 
> 
> Enjoy, y'all.

“Someone tried to casted a _Fiendfyre_ ,” Someone began in the teacher’s lounge. “A student. A _first_ -year student.” 

“And who is this student?” the Headmaster asked, his voice sounds so tired. 

“Miss Evans,” Another one said. “Miss Evans of Hufflepuff.” 

Someone shifted on their seat in discomfort. 

“I heard Mr. Prince tried to stop her before she could cast it,” Another one from before continued. “And he was successful, from what I heard.” 

“That was quite dangerous,” Another one commented. “Even if it was a uncasted one, it was still dangerous.” 

Because _Fiendfyre_ was a dark curse. Casted or not. 

“Is there any side effect on Miss Evans and Mr. Prince?” Someone asked. 

A sip of a drink was taken. “A prefect brought them to me,” _If this prefect didn’t bring them to me, I don’t think they would,_ was the unsaid but heard clearly. “Fortunately, for them and us, they are fine. Both of them are fine.” 

The Headmaster sighed, for once losing his twinkling eyes signature. “Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout, call Miss Evans and Mr. Prince to my office tomorrow after class.” 

Both of them nodded, acknowledging the headmaster’s order. 

* * *

“Lemon drop, everyone?” 

Once the students took the offered candy, the headmaster continued. “How’s your day, Miss Evans?” 

Evans of Hufflepuff frowned while popping the lemon drop to her mouth, both her eyes glanced at her wrists. They followed her sight and saw there was a bracelet on both of her wrists. 

“Not good,” She grunted and pouted. “Tuney punished me by sealing my magic. I can’t even use wandless magic!” Then she sighed, as if she reluctantly accepted her punishment. 

“Sealing… your magic?” The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, asked. 

“Yes,” She replied after a moment. “I still can do my magic, of course. But I need my wand instead of the usual wandless magic.” 

“And who’s this ‘Tuney’, Miss Evans?” 

She blinked, her green eyes glowed under the candlelight. “My sister, of course.” 

Professor Dumbledore paused at the answer. “Pardon me, Miss Evans. Did you just say your sister can seal wizards’ magic away?” 

“Of course my sister can,” She paused, trying to take another lemon drop but was stopped by Mr. Prince. Miss Evans glowered at him but didn’t take another one. “Be it temporary or permanent. Tuney temporarily seals my magic, she will take it off after two weeks. And beside,” She showed them both her wrists. “I can take them off by myself if I’m in danger. And other people can take it off if I can’t do it by myself.” 

They… didn’t know how to process the new information they just got. 

A second-year student was capable of sealing wizards’ magic away. Be it a temporary or a permanent one. 

A _second-_ year. 

Oh, _Merlin_. 

The headmaster thought to himself for a moment before asking another question, “Can you tell me more about your sister, Miss Evans?” 

Something in the air _shifted_. 

Miss Evans hums, her finger tracing over at the edge of the desk. Her demeanor changed at the mention of her sister. “My sister? I can tell you some of them, Headmaster. Some of them are private things between her and us, and I hope you can understand that part,” She hums once again, before continuing. “My sister is my mentor, you see. She taught me once I showed a potential in magic when I was four years old. She taught me how to control them and how to manipulate them under her teaching. She taught me despite never having any accidental magic nor she showing her magic,” She paused, grinning ear to ear. “Isn’t that amazing? How tight her control is? She didn't even believe she got a Hogwarts’ letter a year before! If I didn’t know any better, I think she thought she didn’t have any magic!” 

Her voice became more and more manic, and her eyes grew more and more glowing. 

_SMACK!_

Everyone jumped from their seat at the sound. They blinked and saw Mr. Prince’s right hand was in the air while Miss Evans bowed on her seat and clutching her head. 

“That hurts, Sevvy!” Miss Evans whined as she nursed her head. 

Mr. Prince didn’t say anything, merely scowled and placed his hand back to his lap. 

“Anyway, since my magic got sealed, Tuney will teach me how to have a proper bond with my own wand.” Miss Evans continued, her hand still nursing her head, the eerie glow on her green eyes lessened and her voice back to a steady voice of hers. 

“And where did your sister get the knowledge about magic, Miss Evans?” 

This time before answering, Miss Evans and Mr. Prince glanced at each other for a moment before Miss Evans answered, “I don’t know, Professor. I’m sorry.” 

“Aren’t you curious?” 

“Oh, I am. I’m pretty sure Sevvy is more curious than me, despite he, has more knowledge about magical community between the three of us, we all know no one beats Tuney’s knowledge when it comes to magic, not even Auntie Eileen.” 

Eileen Prince, Severus Prince’s mother. A Slytherin, a Potion Mistress. 

A Pureblood. 

“That’s a heavy claim you have there, Miss Evans.” 

“Because it’s the truth,” Miss Evans stated. “Well, I don’t know how much her knowledge is when it comes to Hogwarts’ Library or when it comes to you, professors. But, well, Auntie Eileen, Sevvy and I are acknowledging Tuney’s vast knowledge, Professor.” 

Professor Dumbledore peered his eyes over them, humming to himself. “Alright, then. Let’s go to our main purpose, Miss Evans. Do you know why you and Mr. Prince are called?” 

“Because she, pardon my language Professor, fucked up by trying to cast a _Fiendfyre_ ,” Mr. Prince answered for once, his voice as dry as a desert while Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout gasped at his choice of language. “Pardon me once again, not one, but two _Fiendfyres_.” 

“That’s correct, Mr. Prince,” the Hogwarts’ Headmaster acknowledged his answer, purposely ignoring Mr. Prince’s crude words. “Do you know what a _Fiendfyre_ is, Miss Evans?” 

“Beside it’s a dark curse, you mean Professor? It’s a good spell for purification.” 

Everyone paused at Miss Evans’ answer. 

“Purification, you say?” 

“Mmhmm, yes,” Miss Evans hums, her finger tapping against her chin. “Yes. It’s only categorized as a dark curse because the spell will burn everything and anything on its paths, including its caster. However, despite the fact that _Fiendfyre_ is a dark curse, it's really, really good for purification. Especially for purifying haunting objects,” She paused, grinning once again. “Like a _Horcrux_.” 

“Lily’s sister once purified a cursed land before, with a _Fiendfyre_ ,” Mr. Prince added. “Last year summer, if I remember correctly.” 

“Yeah, it was the first time for me to know you can make a land as a _Horcrux_. Oh, Sevvy, do you think we can—” 

“You mean, before Miss Petunia Evans went to Hogwarts?!” Professor McGonagall cuts Miss Evans’ words, horrified that a first year student casted a dark curse. 

“Yes.” They answered together. 

“...With a wand?” 

“Of course not, Professor,” Miss Evans looks at Professor Dumbledore in a weird look. “It was wandless.” 

...Of course, it was a wandless one. 

“And she didn’t get a burn?” This time, Professor Sprout asked. 

“No. Not even a scratch or a lick of fire hits her,” Mr. Prince answered her question. “She just— _snap!_ — and the whole fire’s gone from the blink of eyes,” He made a snap gesture with his fingers. “She has a really good control of her magic, Professor.” 

“I… see.” All professors didn’t know how to handle this kind of information. 

_Will Miss Evans become another Dark Lady?_ — were all professors’ thoughts. 

“Anyway,” Professor Dumbledore changes the subject back. “I hope there will be no more _Fiendfyre_ in my school, Miss Evans, Mr. Prince. Casted or not.” 

Miss Evans frowned, a displeased look appeared on her face. Mr. Prince sighed, nudged Miss Evans’ side. She then sighed, before finally acknowledging his order. 

“Yes, Professor,” She nodded. “Beside, Tuney already lectured me before. I don’t want another lecture and extending my punishment longer, anyway…” She quietly murmured the last part. 

“Mr. Prince,” Professor Dumbledore then changes his focus to the male student. “Please watch over Miss Evans for me.” _For the Wizarding World and us._

The male student sighed once again, a resigned look appears on his pale face. “Yes, Professor. I already resigned my status as her babysitter, anyway…” Just like Miss Evans, he quietly murmured the last one. 

“And Miss Evans, please come to my office for two weeks starting tomorrow after dinner.” 

She glanced at him warily. “...For my punishment?” 

Professor Dumbledore nodded. “For your punishment.” 

Miss Evans let out another sigh. “Understood, Professor.” 

“Good,” He then offered them lemon drops once again, in which Miss Evans took lots of them with pleasure while Mr. Prince groaned into his hands, murmuring something along like _‘great, a sugar rush Lily, fucking g r e a t,’_ or something, in which he ignores his murmurs. “Well, then. You can go back to your friends, Miss Evans, Mr. Prince. Have a good evening.” 

“Have a good evening to you, too, Professors!” They then stood from their seats. On their way to the door, they can hear their conversations. 

_“Hey, Sevvy. Do you think Tuney gonna give us a permission to—”_

_“Lils, listen. She said_ ‘no fire without her supervision’ _. What makes you think she’s gonna give us permission to experiment on a_ Horcrux _? Besides, even if she’s gonna give us one, where do you think we’re gonna get one? It’s not like we can buy one in a shop.”_

_“Aww, you’re right.”_

_“Damn straight.”_

No one says anything. 

“...Should we summon Miss Evans of Slytherin?” Someone asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“...Yes. Yes, we should.” 

* * *

The next day, Miss Evans of Slytherin came to the headmaster’s office. Inside the office, the headmaster and all Head Houses who have been waiting for her. 

“Professors,” Miss Evans of Slytherin nodded in greeting. “You called for me, Professor?” She directed her question to Professor Dumbledore. 

“Oh, yes. Please, take a seat,” He offered a candy when she took a seat, in which she declined it. _What a pity,_ he thought before he ate one. “Well, Miss Evans, let’s go to the point, shall we?” He paused for a moment. “Miss Evans, someone told me that you can cast a _Fiendfyre_ , and a wandless one at that. Care to explain that one, Miss Evans?” 

She hums, taking a moment before answering as her fingers drumming against her thighs. “Fire purifies, water contains, wind voyages and earth protects,” She began explaining. “When someone decides to place a piece of soul on something, we need to purify it immediately. We all know the _Horcrux’s_ effects on its surroundings,” She paused. “A piece of soul is quite different than possessing, after all.” 

“And the _Fiendfyre_ , Miss Evans?” _Where did you get that knowledge, Miss Evans?_

Miss Evans of Slytherin smiles. “I casted a fire, and wished that fire was strong enough to purify, and magic granted me that fire, Professor,” She paused once again. “And magic told me that fire needs great control or it might burn me along with the _Horcrux_ . And beside, I extinguished it before it could take a magical beast shape,” She shrugged. As if it wasn’t a big deal for her. “I didn’t know it was called a _Fiendfyre_ until someone told me, Professor.” 

Once the _Fiendfyre_ takes a magical beast shape, the fire will become more erratic and uncontrolled. And the longer Fiendfyre takes a magical beast shape, the greater fire it was. And more uncontrolled. 

“...You can hear the magic?!” Someone asked, startled at her answer. 

She blinked. “Yes, I am. Lils and Sevvy are on their way to hear them, though.” 

They decided not to question that. 

“And oh, right. I nearly forgot,” Miss Evans continued. “There’s one in Hogwarts.” 

“...One of what, Miss Evans?” 

“A _Horcrux_.” 

Everyone stopped breathing at that. 

“A _Horcrux_ in Hogwarts?!” Professor Dumbledore stood from his chair, surprising everyone except Miss Evans of Slytherin. “In my school?!” 

Miss Evans of Slytherin nodded. “Yes. Hogwarts’ hides it very secure from the prying eyes of students. I apologize for taking it long to locate it, Professor,” 

The headmaster sank back to his chair with his head on his hands, and no one commenting his out-of-character out of him. “...Is that why you always roam the school to every corner on your first year, Miss Evans?” 

She once again nodded. “Yes. And I also need to coax Hogwarts to tell me the location. She’s very protective of her children, Professor. She hides it very, very tightly,” She said with a smile. “And she told me the location before last year ended,” She chuckled at that. “I’m thinking to purify it by myself. And also decided to bring Lils and Sevvy for educational purposes. The last time I purified a _Horcrux_ , it was too fast and too quick for them to study it,” She paused, tilting her head slightly. “With your permission, of course.” She nodded towards the headmaster. 

Professor Dumbledore drumming his fingers against his desk, thinking. 

“Only if we come with you, Miss Evans.” 

“Deal.” 

“Professor!” Professor McGonagall yelled at Professor Dumbledore. “They’re students! Surely you didn’t think to bring them to a curse object!” 

“Better we come with them than they went alone, Professor McGonagall,” was the answer from the headmaster. “At least, we can watch over them.” 

“If we’re gonna watch them, ah, purifying the _Horcrux_ , when are you gonna do it, Miss Evans?” Professor Flitwick asked, his eyes were full of curiosity. 

“The sooner the better,” She replied with a hum. “Probably tomorrow after breakfast.” 

“Ah, tomorrow is Saturday.” 

The second-year student nodded. “Yes, Lils and Sevvy can take a rest on Sunday.” 

Professor Dumbledore nodded in appreciation, “Where should we meet, Miss EVans?” 

“On the seventh floor, Professor. Wait for us there, and we’ll go to the location together.” 

“Well, then. Thank you for telling me of this, Miss Evans. You can go back to your dorm. Have a good evening.” 

“Have a good evening to you, too, Professor.” 

Once Miss Evans of Slytherin left the office, a Hogwarts’ House Elf came and served them a drink and a snack. 

“Thank you, Popo.” 

Popo the House Elf nods before going back to the kitchen. 

After a few minutes of them enjoying their drinks, Professor Dumbledore let out a small ‘oh’. 

“What is it, Headmaster?” 

“I realized I never asked where Miss Evans of Slytherin got all her magical knowledge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Is my grammar getting better with grammar checker online's help or is it getting worse or there's nothing improvement at all?? 
> 
> Anyway, here's little conclusion of this chapter:  
> 1\. The professors realized how OP Petunia, Lily and Severus are.  
> 2\. Excuse me, OP!Potion Mistress!Eileen Prince coming thru.  
> 3\. OP!Potion Mistress Eileen Prince's special chapter when?? Dunno, man. Don't ask me. (Psst, imagine this: Drug!Mistress Eileen Prince in the underworld).  
> 4\. That horrified moment when you realized there's a Horcrux inside your school.  
> 5\. Petunia haven't told them about basilisk, yet. Imagine their reaction.  
> 6\. Sentient!Hogwarts protectiveness goes STONK.  
> 7\. Horcrux be like; 'HOW DARE YOU CONTAIN ME IN THIS TINY PLACE??!'  
> 8\. And Hogwarts in respond; 'FIGHT ME YOU HEATHEN!'  
> 9\. Horcrux: YOU BITCH  
> 10\. Hogwarts: SHUT UP YOU THOT


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tuney! Wanna go to the Forbidden Forest?” 
> 
> “Why?” 
> 
> “I wanna fight a unicorn, you see.” 
> 
> "Tonight?" 
> 
> A nod. "Tonight." 
> 
> A look. “...Sure.” 
> 
> "Thank you, Tuney!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to the latest chapter of 「That Witch, Erasing the Nothingness」!
> 
> Before you can continue, thank you for the kudos! I hope this chapter is a satisfactory one! And, oh! This chapter is featuring Chiyo/Petunia's first year with her best friend + Prefect Lucius Malfoy! 
> 
> Please, enjoy the new chapter! 
> 
> P.S: I just moved out, so my current residence is more closer to my workplace than the previous one. Hoo, boy. My back and arms hurts so much.

Hadrian Arkwright was one of Slytherin first-years. He was in the same year with Evans. 

And the only one who wants to sit down with her. 

Arkwright has messy black hair with, weirdly enough, the same shade of Evans’ green eyes. Arkwright has a tanned skin where Evans has a pale skin. Overall, they were an opposite to each other. If they didn’t know any better, they would think they were twins from the start. 

“Can I try to reverse it?” Arkwright asked when Evans transformed her match to a needle wandlessly. 

“Sure, be my guest.” 

Arkwright took his wand from his holster and _wordlessly_ transformed it back to a match. 

They stared at each other, before Evans waved her hand over their matches and transformed it into a feather. 

Arkwright waved his wand and transformed both their feathers into green and silver pouches. Evans didn’t wave her hand, however, she hums and she transforms the pouches and they changed back into matches and transformed again her own match into a needle. 

“Huh, cool.” Arkwright said, and waving his match into a needle wordlessly, again. 

And that was the start of their… friendship. 

* * *

_Arkwright was insane._

“Tuney, wanna go to the Forbidden Forest?” Arkwright asked as he invaded Evans’ personal space. Both of them, along with several students, were inside Slytherin’s Common Room. Some of them were doing homework, while others were just chatting and reading some books. 

“Why?” Evans asked without looking from her borrowed book she got from the Library. 

“I wanna fight a unicorn.” 

Evans paused, her finger stopping in the mid-air as she tried to turn a page. “Tonight?” 

Arkwright nodded. “Yes, tonight.” 

The first year muggleborn glanced at the clock, turning back to her book, and then stared at her friend. “Sure.” 

A second year student— who happens to hear their conversation— choking on air. 

_And the only one who could keep pace with him and make sure he wouldn’t die was the muggleborn, Evans._

* * *

“Evans, what happens to Arkwright?” Prefect Malfoy asked, he was seated on one of the Common Room’s sofas as he stared down over the first-year student. On his side were two fifth-year students. 

The muggleborn’s uniform looks clean while Arkwright was dirty and on his head were some twigs and leaves. 

Evans shrugged as she dumped Arkwright to one of the empty sofas. “He fought a unicorn,” Arkwright grunted but let her to dump him. “Is it worth it?” She asked Arkwright. 

“Y—Yeah,” He groaned in pain and tried to manage a grin at her. “Te—10/10 would do that ag—again.” 

She hums before waving her hand over Arkwright’s body. A showering light appears before bathing Arkwright, healing some light cuts that appear on his face and arms. 

“Here, for your bones. You can drink it by yourself, right?” She offers him a potion. 

Arkwright took it and drank it in one go. He made a face after he drank it. “Ew— Really, Tuney? A Skele-Gro?” 

Evans flicked his forehead, ignoring Arkwright’s ‘ow’ and continued, “Says the one who has broken bones. Do you want to go to your room by yourself or by a House Elf?” 

“We can help him to his room, Evans,” Prefect Malfoy cuts their conversation flawlessly. “And go back to your room before I change my mind and charge you both a detention.” 

The muggleborn gave Prefect Malfoy a nod and a ‘goodnight, seniors’ and left them alone in the Common Room. 

“So, a unicorn, Arkwright?” Prefect Malfoy started after a few minutes. His eyes not once left the first year student’s figure on the sofa. 

Arkwright shrugged and gave him a grin. “Hey, at least I’m not fighting a troll,” He then stood out slowly, taking out his wand from its holster and waving it around him, bathing him once again in another showering light. Dirt, twigs and leaves that were on his face and body were gone. “Hmm, just as I thought. A warm bath is more nice than magic,” Arkwright gave them a nod. “Goodnight, seniors. See you later in the morning.” And with that, he left them alone and went to his room. 

“They are in their first-year and yet they are already opposing your authority, Malfoy.” One of the fifth year began when they were alone from the first year. 

Prefect Malfoy merely hums, his finger tracing over his sofa’s armrest. 

* * *

“Wait, isn't Skele-Gro supposed to be a fourth-year potion class? How come a first-year gets that? Did she buy it?” 

* * *

“Evans, why is Arkwright soaking from head to toe?” Prefect Malfoy asked after he took several deep breaths. 

“I fished him out off the Great Lake.” 

“...Why.” 

“He went diving with Aldous.” She answered as she, once again, dumped him on one of the empty sofas. 

Prefect Malfoy gave the first year students a wary look. “And who’s this ‘Aldous’?” Should he give this ‘Aldous’ a detention for diving with a first-year student on the Great Lake? 

The muggleborn blinks as she summons several blankets and wraps it around the shivering Arkwright. “Aldous is the Giant Squid that resides on the Great Lake, Perfect Malfoy.” 

Hearing that, Prefect Malfoy dispels his idea of giving a detention. _Forget it. It’s not worth it,_ was what he thought. 

“W—Why aren’t y—you didn’t ge—get any c—cold, Tu—Tuney?” 

“Unlike someone I knew, I wore an enchanted swimsuit and charmed myself before diving and _fished you out_.” 

“T—Touché.” 

Evans wrapped another blanket to still-shivering-Arkwright, once she did that, she touched Arkwright’s forehead, calming Arkwright as if she was just taking the cold away with a touch. 

_Pop!_

“Here’s the hot chocolate, Miss!” 

“Thank you Fobrey. Can you help me by preparing a warm bath for Hadri?” She gave the hot chocolate to Arkwright. 

“Of course, Miss!” Fobrey the House Elf replied enthusiastically before popping out from the Common Room. 

“Gueeh! Hot!” Arkwright made a face after he took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

She sighed as she ruffled Arkwright’s hair. “Fobrey will take care of you. Night, Hadri. Goodnight, seniors.” 

“Nighty night, Tuney!” 

Fobrey the House Elf came again after Evans left them. “Mister Arkwright! Your warm bath is ready! Do you want me to bring you there?” 

“That would be great, Fobrey. Thank you,” Arkwright gave Prefect Malfoy and his upperclassmen a nod. “Goodnight, Prefect Malfoy. Goodnight, seniors.” 

“Goodnight, Arkwright. I hope you would tell us a good diving story with… Aldous the Giant Squid tomorrow morning.” 

Arkwright chuckled and gave him a mock salute. _Such a muggle way,_ he thought in disdain. 

“Will do, Prefect Malfoy.” 

He waved him off. 

* * *

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SHE PARTED THE LAKE TO RESCUE YOU?!” A pause. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU WERE HELD HOSTAGE BY THE MERPEOPLE?!” 

“AND WHY IN MERLIN’S BEARD NAME ARE YOU DIVING WITH THE GIANT SQUID IN THE FIRST PLACE?!” Another pause. “AND IN THIS WEATHER? IN DECEMBER? YOU’RE SO LUCKY YOU DIDN’T DIE THE MOMENT YOU TOUCHED THE LAKE WITHOUT A PROTECTION OR A CHARM, ARKWRIGHT!” 

* * *

“Evans,” Prefect Malfoy started the moment he entered the Common Room and found Evans on her usual sofa with Arkwright taking a nap on her lap. He didn’t mention how awkward Arkwright’s body position with his feet dangling in a weird position. “I heard from Professor Slughorn you wouldn’t go home for Christmas.” 

“Yes,” She replies without stopping combing Arkwright’s hair. “I would go with Hadri for this Christmas.” 

Should he ask for her reasoning or should he not? 

“Why?” 

“He wants to experiment on one of the oldest ritual sites in Europe.” 

_Of course he would want to, he is an Arkwright, after all. A family that is famous for creating dangerous spells. Isn’t the_ Fiendfyre _one of their creations?_

“I see. Have a good holiday, Evans.” 

“Have a good holiday to you, too, Prefect Malfoy.” 

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_Hello! I’m Hadrian, your sister’s best friend in the whole world! Nice to meet you!_

_I’m writing this letter because I’m gonna bring your sister to my adventure for this Christmas. Please don’t be mad at her, alright?_

_To appease you, I’m giving you several books for your light reading. They’re from my family library. Don’t worry, they’re an easy book for a preparing student like you!_

_Can’t wait for your first year in Hogwarts,_

_Hadrian._

* * *

_Dear Hadrian,_

_I’m not mad at my sister. She’s my sister, I love her to the moon and back. BUT I’M MAD AT YOU FOR TAKING MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU THINK WITH BOOKS YOU CAN APPEASE ME?_

_However, my mum raised a lady. So, thank you for the book, Hadrian!_

_I’m gonna hex you when I see you,_

_Lily._

* * *

_Dear Severus,_

_Hello! This is Hadrian, Tuney’s best friend! Nice to meet you!_

_With this letter, I’m informing you that I will bring Tuney to my adventure for this Christmas. As an apology for leaving you alone with Tuney’s sister, I offer you this potion book from my family library._

_Can’t wait for you on next year,_

_Hadrian._

* * *

_Dear Hadrian,_

_Why are you taking her? Do you know how handful Lily is without her sister?_

_I hate you,_

_Severus._

_P.S: Thank you for the potion book. My mum and I love it._

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_Lils, practice your control. And don’t play with fire without my supervision._

_Love,_

_Your sister._

* * *

_Dear my beloved sister,_

_I’m not gonna play with fire without your supervision, Tuney! Pinky promise!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lils._

* * *

_Horse Girl,_

_Is this your punishment for taking our family on a_ Horcrux _Land on a summer break before? If this is my punishment, I’m sorry. I truly do. I didn’t know that land is cursed by a_ Horcrux _. Please forgive me. I didn’t want to deal with sugar-rush-Lily alone at Christmas. Especially on Christmas._

_Please forgive me,_

_SP._

* * *

_Dear Sevvy,_

_Good luck. May Lady Fortune is kind to you on Christmas._

_Don’t worry, you’re forgiven and it's not your fault, either,_

_PE._

* * *

“Your sister is a menace, huh.” said Arkwright once he was done reading his letter. 

“Oh, hush. No need to say it out loud.” 

“Hah! You even acknowledged it!” Arkwright laughs at that. “And look at this! Your sister’s best friend even said in his letter he’s hating me for taking you away on Christmas! Haha!” 

“Be nice, Hadri.” 

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just— Snnnnrk!” He continued laughing as he bangs the table. 

The muggleborn merely sighed, and decided to continue eating her breakfast, ignoring the pureblood beside her. 

* * *

Two figures were standing in the middle of the ritual site, a magical circle was shone under their feet. 

“I must say, this is so hella weird to see my aunt in my mum’s color.” 

“Is it?” 

The other figure nods. “Yeah. But it isn’t that weird because I once saw my aunt as a brown haired woman and another one as a blonde woman. However, this is the first time I saw my aunt as a red haired woman.” 

“Must be weird, huh. For you to see me in your mother’s color.” 

“Mmhmm,” The figure once again nodded. “Sometimes, I would find my aunt as a witch, sometimes she isn’t one.” 

“However, no matter where you go, your mother would always be a witch, right?” 

“Yep.” 

The other figure began playing with their red hair. “Should I change my hair color? I can change it to brown. Or white. I don’t mind.” 

“If you want to change your hair because of me, don’t. Unless of course, you want to change it because you want it.” 

They flicked their red hair over their shoulder. “Mmhmm. Should we go back, o Master of Death?” 

“That would be a great idea, o God Maker.” 

And with that, two figures were gone in the blink of an eye, leaving behind an empty ritual with a dead magical circle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ✿♥‿♥✿
> 
> As usual, here's a little conclusion for this chapter:  
> 1\. Lucius is so done with Harry/Hadrian's antics.  
> 2\. Chiyo/Petunia has resigned herself to be a babysitter for Master of Death.  
> 3\. Apparently, insanity is heredity.  
> 4\. Oh no. There are two of them! *pointing at Hadrian/Harry and Lily*  
> 5\. Yes, Harry/Hadrian's green eyes have a same shade with Petunia/Chiyo. However, when Lily come in the next year and they see the eerily glowing green eyes, they notices the similarity between Lily and Harry/Hadrian. And they can't help but wonder why...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think! (´ｖ｀)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading! 
> 
> Here's a little tidbit of this fic:  
> 1\. Yes, Lily is a SIMP when it comes to her sister. An effect of Chiyo's unawaken Sky Flame, perhaps?  
> 2\. Chiyo/Petunia has a really long neck, like a giraffe or a horse.  
> 3\. This fic contain unreliable narrator. Because Lily has a rose-tinted glasses when it comes to her sister ┐(´∀｀)┌  
> 4\. Should I continuing this fic? Asking for a friend. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
